Ordinary
by The Dream Carrier
Summary: Asia is completely normal. Just a nobody in a sea of nobodies. Aside from being an Animagus, of course- and a writer. And the owner of the most brilliant brain ever. But aside from that, she's regular. Just another girl with another crush on one of the Mauraders. Just another girl who likes to stare and gawk at Remus Lupin. But she's completely regular, aside from all that.
1. Chapter 1

When I was about four, my mother died in a Death Eater accident.

It was pretty horrible, but my dad was broken beyond repair. A young Chinese man, his parents were Death Eaters who disowned him once they learned out he was dating my mother, a Muggle-born. He's an Auror (or, at least he _was: _Now all he does is stare at the wall and pathetically mourn his losses until dinner), and I would've thought that the fact the love of his life was killed and tortured by Death Eaters would drive his passion for capturing them even further, but _no. _Just my luck that he would go numb and unfeeling.

My little brother, Lucky (a horribly ironic name that I think my parents might've chosen when they were high or drunk or something) and I grew up raising ourselves. It was horrible, especially considering I spent the few years I've had at Hogwarts seeing people get letters from their parents, words that showed affection and love and longing for their little babies to come back home for Christmas. My dad only sent me one letter in my whole entire life at Hogwarts, and that was to tell me that we were going to move to England (we originally lived in Alaska; my mother used to love the cold), closer to Hogwarts. I think he probably meant closer to Kings Cross Station, because Hogwarts was in Scotland, but I actually believe that he didn't remember where Hogwarts was located. It was depressing to think about.

And now, I'm the typical quiet Asian Ravenclaw who doesn't have much friends and spends all her time studying. It's a joke, my social life. It consists of two types of people: People like Lily Evans, who only are my friends simply out of pity, and the Mauraders, people who like to make fun of me. Except for Remus Lupin, but he doesn't count. He's Remus; he's always nice, whether you're a slimy Slytherin or just a regular student.

So, there you have it. Literally my entire life story. _Literally _the only things my life is composed of. I'm not very extraordinary, a fact that is so painfully obvious it hurts my head when I think about it.

It's not like I can count on my looks to make up my painfully thin social life. I'm skinny as shiz, I have straight black hair and painfully-light slanted eyes, colored with light blue eyes so bright they were hard to look at, and paper-white skin. I'm pretty average, even in my looks.

And now, looking in my pocket-mirror so I could see Remus Lupin's reflection behind me as he studied his notes, the realization that the world was filled with insignificant people like me with no talent to make the world better, stronger, more purer then it is, hit me hard.

I was regular. I was always regular, always going to be "that Asian girl". I wasn't going to become Lily Evans, who was probably going to become the most brilliant Potions professor at Hogwarts in the history of Potions professors, or James Potter, who was probably going to spend his life as a world-famous Auror. I was going to be Asia (another ridiculous name my parents probably thought of while they were at a pub) Yang, _that girl _for the rest of my life.

"Ms. Yang, did you hear the question?" McGonagall's voice suddenly asked sharply. I looked up from the pocket mirror to stare into her narrowed eyes. Warmth rose up in my cheeks as I realized she was talking to me.

What were we talking about? I thought frantically. Animaguses? I thought we already covered that last week! How to turn a cat into a teacup? Frogs? Dogs?

"Horse radishes?" I said weakly. The whole classroom burst into laughter.

"I said," McGonagall said, barely smiling, "did you mind explaining how you could turn into an Animagus and the risks of becoming one?"

_Oh, no. _Not this question. I knew it perfectly well. I had it memorized, ever since last summer.

"It's a very complex spell, one that would take at least several months to complete. You would, of course, have to register your Animagus form with the Ministry of Magic, or else it would be extremely illegal. The risks even vary going to Azkaban for as many months as it took to become an Animagus." In my pocket mirror, I saw Lupin shudder at my words for some reason. "Animagus transformation is either a kind of Self-Tranfiguration but not actually a Transfiguration or Charm spell, a kind of Self-Charm but not actually a Transfiguration or Charm spell, or a kind of Self-Transfiguration and Charm spell. You could die if you don't do it correctly."

"Well said. Five points to Ravenclaw."

And then she turned around, addressing the whole class.

"It is illegal to be an Animagus while you're a minor. The consequences are severe. So it is my strongest recommendation to not try to turn yourself into one, unless you want to suffer 4 months in Azkaban."

The whole class shuddered, and then the bell rang.

**. . .**

"You know a lot of things about Animaguses, don't you?" Remus caught up with me after class, his scrolls and textbooks almost coming up to his face.

"It's not my fault I'm knowledgeable." I snapped, and then immediately regretted it when I saw his stricken face. It was just that, the whole thing left me unsettled. As if Professor McGonagall knew my dirty little secret.

"Are you okay?" Lupin asked, concerned. I sighed, readjusting my textbooks in my arms.

"Fine. Just a little worried."

"About what?"

_Idiot, idiot, you're such an idiot, _I told myself.

"Um… exams! Yeah, exams coming up soon. We're going to have so much studying on our hands, so…" Oh, Merlin! He probably thought I was lazy or something. "I mean, I study a lot, so it doesn't really matter, but-"

"Oi, Moony!" Sirius Black called down the hall, interrupting my blather.

"I gotta go, I'll see you soon?" Remus gave me a big grin that made my heart melt.

"Erm, I was just- yeah, of course! See you-" But he was already down the hall.

"Later."


	2. Chapter 2

"Why were you talking to _her?" _Sirius jerked a thumb in Asia's direction.

I sighed. He never really liked her; he always thought of her as "boring sissy-shit" I shouldn't get involved with. I liked her, but then again, he was always saying my choice of women is as bad as my choice of clothing.

"We were talking about Animaguses in class; she seemed to know a lot, so I was a bit curious about the fact."  
"Don't look into it; she's as mysterious as dog droppings. She probably is just playing the mysterious card so you'll be into her." I swear, he almost did a hair flip right about then.

James nodded in agreement.

"Now, if you want _real _women- take a look at Evans and tell me she's not looking bloody gorgeous today."

He jerked his thumb off in Lily's direction, and I craned my neck to look at her better. She was really nice, and I was grateful to have her as my friend, but even though she was very pretty, she would never be "girlfriend material", as Sirius put it, in my eyes.

"You need to stop bothering her." I said quietly, readjusting my textbooks in my arms. "She'll never go for you if you continue to pester her. Try to get into real relationships, see if she's maybe jealous. If she doesn't care, you'll probably never be with her."

Peter suddenly squeaked.

"A little harsh, Moony, don't you think?" He said in a high-pitched voice. I mildly shrugged.

"I'm being practical, a trait you three don't seem to contain."

"Yeah, but it sounds all wrong when you say it like that." We headed out of the castle and into the courtyard, continuing our conversation in the frankly boiling sun. "You need to say it more carefully. Like: 'Oh, Prongs, you're a bloody prat when you talk with her and you should sod off for a little while- but then again, you seem incapable of that and I know everything because I'm Remus Lupin'."

"Yes, that is exactly more subtle and I will definitely say something amongst those words next time James talks to me about Lily."

"REMUS! HOLD UP!"

A loud, girlish, distinctly American voice suddenly yelled. We all craned our necks back to see Asia Yang suddenly speeding towards me. A sudden grin fell across my face as I saw her running up to me, like I was someone important- like a friend or something.

"Hi, Asia- what's the matter?" I asked, concerned. Her bright-blue eyes twinkled as I said her name.

"Oh, you just seemed really interested in Animaguses, so I thought maybe you'd like to see my notes-" She stuffed a few scrolls of parchment into my arms- "and see what I think on the subject. I mean, if you want." She added shyly.

"Thanks." I said, the blood draining out of my face. I know I was being paranoid, but the way those slanted blue eyes searched my face- it was like she knew my "furry little secret", as well as James and Sirius and Peter's.

"Yeah, of course. Um, so-"

"Would you maybe want to walk with us?" I suddenly blurted out. Blood rushed into her face at my words, and she vigorously shook my head as her eyes darted to my friends' shocked faces.

"NO!" She practically shouted. "I mean, um, no- I have lots of studying to do, homework and stuff- andyourfriendshatemeandthefeelingismutual-" She suddenly muttered under her breath- "but thanks anyways, it's really-"  
"Wait, what'd you say?" James suddenly asked, narrowing his eyes.

"What?" Asia asked, startled.

"About Remus's friends hating you."

"I never said _anything _like that." She spoke slowly, as if talking to a three-year-old. "You must be hearing stuff, or something. Well, I need to go- Bye, Remus!" And then she darted off, her long curtain of black hair flying behind her.

Sirius just shook her head in his direction.

"She has one of the most major crushes I have ever seen on you, Moony."

"WHAT?" I all but spluttered.

"Did you see the way she was throwing herself at you?" He began to imitate a high, girlish American accent (and failing miserably). "'Oh, Remus, would you like to borrow my notes about Animaguses, tee-hee? Oh, and while you do that, can we shoot a pornographic movie here as well?"  
I flushed in anger and humiliation as James and Peter doubled into laughter.

"Shut up, Padfoot." I said angrily. "She didn't say anything like that. She just wanted me to see her notes- and she was really nice about it, too! Sod off, will you?"

I stormed in the other direction, warmth rising up to my face as I did.


End file.
